Your mine
by ChuckDays
Summary: A oneshot AangZuko I made after watching Seige of the north pole part 2. It sorta came ta me.


_I'm so going to be burned for this. If not burned, boiled in oil. XD _

_I'm making this a one-shot but if I get some nice reviews on this I may just make a fic with chapters in it. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please no horrible flamings. I'm sick of people flaming shit…_

_I WROTE THIS AFTER I WATCHED THE NORTH POLE SEIGA PART 2, SO…YEAH I'M SORRY IF IT'S TOTALLY OFF! xDDDDDD _

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or any of its characters. They belong to the nick guys. **

It's cold out. Well, that's to be expected in the North Pole in the middle of a Blizzard at night. I held my arms close to me and rubbed them, hoping to bring some heat to them. It wasn't working very well…

I growled in frustration and turned away from the entrance of the small cave-like shelter. This snow storm was making my antsy. I never liked the cold to begin with, now I hate it even more.

I look up when I hear him suddenly take an intake of breath. I walk over to his body lying on the stone floor and frown. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this mess. If it wasn't for him coming back after 100 years I wouldn't have to prove myself. If it wasn't for me and my big mouth…

A blast of fire singes the cold rock opposite me. I lower my fist and sigh. I'd just have to wait, soon the storm will be over and I'll be coming home where they'll cheer and welcome me back to my rightful place on the throne.

I tense up suddenly when my ears pick up his small voice groaning. I turn my head and see him, his brows furrowed in a look of anxiety. I crouch down beside him and lift him up by the collar of his thin clothes.

"Soon Avatar, soon you'll be coming home with me to meet your fate with the Fire Nation." My grip on the shirt tightened. He looked like he was sleeping with such a peaceful expression. He had no reason to be at peace. Once he woke up…

My glace then turned to his head. The blue arrow tattoo moving down as to point at his face. I had never seen a real air bender before; I was small when the last of their kind was killed off by the fire nation. Do all of them look like this? Dress like this? I wondered. I reached up with my free hand and touched the arrow. He was cold, very cold; if I were too concerned I would be afraid that he would die of hypothermia. But I had to keep him alive, for the sake of the fire nation, even if they would probably eventually kill him. My finger made its way absent-mindedly down his face, across his cheeks and eyes, thumb running across small parted lips…

I got up and threw him over towards the small fire I had built. I sat down beside him, his back towards me as he faced the fire. My eyes felt heavy but I knew I couldn't sleep unless I wished for death. No, I didn't very much feel like dying when I've gotten so far this time.

From the corner of my eye I saw him stiffen and turned my head towards him. I leaned over the small body to see large blue eyes blink sleepily open, then widened realizing he wasn't where he had last left his body. Turning onto his back he gasped as I stared back down at those eyes. Those eyes turned into slits as I smirked and leaned in, pressing my mouth to that blue arrow softly. My smirk turned even more devilish as those eyes stared in shock up into my own yellowed ones.

"Your mine Avatar, and this time, I'm not letting you go."

_Yeah I know, that sucked. I was planning on adding more to it but eh (shrug) I got lazy._

_Before some of you send your reviews flaming this. One: I'm a yaoi fangirl if that wasn't obvious, and I'm not the only frickin' girl on this planet that enjoys boys kissing. There are plenty of other girls and I'm sure, like me, they do not appreciate their fanfics being flamed by ignorant assholes._

_Also, after writing this I realized it sounds kinda like rape or something. Aang is 12 and Zuko is like, 16 or something. Again, I realized this fact, and yet I still like the pairing. It's not like their real people anyways so for all you know the relationship could work out._

_So I tried really hard on this. The only flaming I accept is about my writing style (spelling mistakes or grammatical errors that you point out I appreciate; I DO NOT like hearing you spaz out about two guys being together. It's just arrogant) _

_Please review, comment, and if you think I should make an Aang/Zuro fic tell me. I'm kinda special about making a real one. I may, I may not, but your input may help me make my decision. _


End file.
